Behind These Hazel Eyes
by StupidShinyVolvoOwner18
Summary: Edward and Bella used to be best friends but time changes people and now they hate each other. When Bella gets a new makeover and is unrecognizable, what happens when Edward lets her back in with out knowing it? Player Edward, Geeky Bella. bad summary
1. Prologue

**New story! yay! im so excited for this one (: i started writing a while ago but i am finally posting it! **

**i hope you like itt**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

A half a year ago I would have never thought I would be in this situation. Heck, 3 weeks ago i wouldn't think this would ever happen. Being a nobody, someone who never gets a second glance, I never thought i would be hearing Edward say these things. I cant even respond to what he is saying because Im not _me._ He thinks he is talking to Izzy Dwyer not me. I feel like crying. I wish we had never even made up the stupid plan. I cant do this any more. I am just going to tell him.

_Deep breath Bella you can do this._

"Edward there is something you should know....."

* * *

**ha that was short lol the actual chapter are MUCH longer **

**review please (:**


	2. Extreme Makeover: Bella Edition

**Okay this is the first chapter! im really excited about this story and i hope you guys like it (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**(3 weeks before prologue)**

**Bpov**

Trigonometry. One of the many classes i absolutely _hate._ Really, why does a class have to be so difficult? I mean I am getting straight A's in all my classes but still when am I ever going need to know this stuff anyways....

"Ms. Swan? Can you please answer the question?"

_oh crap _"Um, could you please repeat the question?" I could feel the blush creeping up neck.

Mr. Varner sighed "What is the Cosine Function?"

"uh, is it f(x) = a*cos(bx + c) + d?" _P__lease be right. Please be right. _**(AN: I dont like putting ANs in the middle of the story but i have no idea if thats right or not so if its wrong blame the web site i got it from (: )**

_"_Huh. Very good Isabella." He turned back to the board and continued to write the notes. I exhaled a loud breath and started copying down the notes i should have been doing since the beginning of class. Chuckling came from in front of me and i looked up to see the biggest player of the school laughing at me.

"Mr. Cullen, is their something you would like to share with the class?" Edward, the player, shook his head. "I'll let this slide only because your one of my best students, but if this happens again, you'll be here laughing with me after school. Understood?"

Edward just turned to him and smiled "Yes sir." Mr. Varner nodded and started his lecture. Through out the entire class Edward was flirting with girl next to him, Lauren Mallory but on his other side he had his hand on Jessica Stanley's leg. How could they both be so stupid. My jaw actually dropped at their stupidity. It was like they were blind by the godliness of Edward with his tousled bronze hair that never seemed to stay down or his bright emerald eyes that shine when he laughs or even when that crooked smile eats your heart out....

_Bella! stop thinking like that!_

Edward and I used to be best friends, thats how i know so much about him but for some reason he became distant during freshman year. Of course he wasnt always a player. He was like me, kinda geeky, liked to read, loved music, stuff like that. I miss that Edward, I wish I knew what happened.

I felt someone staring at me and looked up at Edward. He was giving me that smug smile so i just rolled my eyes, pushed up glasses and continued to write my notes. I dont know why he is proud of playing these girls. I think its gross to be honest.

The bell rang and I packed up my things and hurried out to my rusty old truck where my best friend Alice was waiting.

I must have had annoyed look on my face when i reached the truck because Alice asked "What did my brother do now?" Alice and Edward are twin but look nothing alike. Shes a pixie-like girl with short black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Just being himself." Alice smiled and hopped into the passenger seat while I walked over to the drivers side. I started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Of course we couldnt miss Edward PDA session with the new girl in school.

"Ew." Alice looked like she was going to be sick.

"Poor girl." I sighed and we pulled away.

****

"Alice I really dont want to do this...." I gave the puppy dog eyes hoping that would soften her up.

It w_"_as a failed attept, "Oh shut it. Were going to have so much fun! Now go shower we don't want to be late!" She laughed as she shoved me into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Alice! I dont have clothes!"

"I've got it taken care of Bella" Of course she does...she always does. I stripped down and and jumped in the hot shower, letting the scalding water relax my muscles as i tried not to think of what was to come.

Sadly, a shower can last so long. I shut of the water, wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to meet Alice.

"You didnt wash your hair right?" she questioned while holding a gold looking bottle.

"No I didnt. Why wasnt I alowed to again?" She didnt answer. Alice just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bath room and started squirting the contents of the bottle all over my long brown hair.

"Dont touch your hair." She instructed and as she tugged me back into my room and shoved me, rather violently, into the chair in front of the vanity.

"Alice I cant see anything." She smiled and pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "Contacts?" she nodded and commanded me to put them in while she went to get her makeup bag. It took me a couple of tries but i finally got them in. Alice came back and started plastering my face all these expensive looking products. Once she was satisfied with what my face looked like she told me to put on the clothes laid on the bed. I put on the floral top with the skinny jean and pumps. Alice came back in and brought me back into the bathroom and rinsed out the stuff in my hair. She blow dryed it and curled and deemed me perfect and let me see myself. I was not perpared for what i saw.

My normal baggy clothes covered all my curves but these new clothes did quite the opposite. I had smokey eyeshadow and pink glossy lips. The contacts Alice got were colored so they made my eyes change from their normal dull brown to beautiful hazel eyes. And my hair...._oh god my hair._

"BLONDE! ALICE YOU DYED MY HAIR _BLONDE!_" i felt that if we were in a cartoon my ears would be bursting with smoke.

"Bella chill-"Alice began but i cut her off.

"CHILL! YOU DYED IT BLONDE!" I yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Bella its not permanant. Itll wash out tomorrow morning when you shower. Come on we have to get there early!" She giggled probably thinking i overreacted.

"oh." I cant believe im going along with this. Alice has sucked me into going to her modeling agency but she thought it would be "fun" to completely make me over for it. Its all part of the dare Alice made on the way home from school. Im going to go into the agency and be completely different person and see if anyone hits on me. My name will be Izzy Dwyer and i have to give any that asks for my number the rejection hotline number. This is the last time I will ever play truth or dare with Alice Cullen.

I guess i dazed out because before i knew it we were standing out side _Click! _the hottest modeling agency in Seattle. Alice squealed and pulled me inside. Once we actually got in Alice went to the front desk to sign in and get me a visitors pass. I took that oppoturity to take in my surroundings.

There were lights and backdrops everywhere. People rushing from here to there trying to prepare for the next shoot. Models posing in front of cameras, staff nibbling on food over at the snack bar, they had everything here.

I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head so i turned and my jaw dropped. There standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by women, was the one and only Edward Cullen.

* * *

**okay so...good? bad?**

**review!**


	3. Green Eyed Man Say WHAT?

**I'm baaaacckkkk(: I cant say how sorry i am but im just going to let you get to the story.**

**Disclaimer : I own absolutely nothing except for my Edward Cullen cutout (:**

* * *

What the hell is Edward doing here? Why would he spend his time at a modeling agency? The Edward I knew hated fashion…I looked back over at where he was standing and noticed the two supermodels hanging on him. _Well there's my answer…_

Our eyes met for a second time and I almost got lost in them, but I quickly snapped out of it and turned around. I noticed a snack table in the corner and walked over to grab something to nibble on while I waited for Alice. That was when I realized Alice had been gone for a while. She said she would be right back. _What is she doing?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone tugging on the back of my shirt.

"What the…" I turned around and Edward was standing right behind me with a guilty smile planted on his face.

"Sorry I was just checking the tag on your shirt to see if you were made in heaven." He smiled at me again and I felt my knees go weak.

Wait, did _Edward Cullen_ just use a pick up line on _me_? I just stared at him in shock. He chuckled then got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry that one was cheesy. Hm, let me see…." He put a finger on his chin, pretending he was thinking, "Ah! Do you know what time it is?"

I looked at the clock on the wall behind him, "4:35…" I said cautiously. Why is Edward hitting on me? He hates me and I hate him… don't I?

"Great! Okay so today is October 10, 2009 and its 4:45 pm. Thanks, I wanted to always remember the exact moment I met you." He had a sweet smile on his face by the end.

_The exact time I met you…_ wait a minute, he doesn't recognize me! Of course! He just sees me as some new blonde, hazel eyed girl that he can get his hands on next…

Edward was staring at me with an expectant smile on his face. He looks so smug, _I'll show him…_

I scoffed "Does that shit actually work?" Shock flashed across his features but he quickly composed himself and smirked.

"I don't know, is it?" Ugh he so full of himself. How do girls like this guy? I miss my Edward….

"Not this time bud." I smiled sweetly at him patted his head and walked away. _That felt amazing!_ I've never been like that in my life but it felt so _good_. Not to mention Edward was in need of a wake up call. He cant get everyone he wants. Alice was walking out of a conference room, so I hurried over to her.

"Alice…" She skipped over to me, and handed me a bunch of papers.

"Hey! So I got you all set up…" She trailed off looking over my shoulder confused. "Why is Edward looking over here angry and shocked?"

I sighed "Are we done here?" She nodded "Come on, I'll tell you in the car."

***

"You actually did that!" Alice giggled "I'm so proud of you!" I laughed and stepped out of the car. We were back at my house but only for a few minutes so I could shower and get some clothes. I was sleeping over Alice's tonight.

I unlocked the door and barely got a foot inside before Alice turned on me. "Okay Bells, go get your butt in the shower! I'll take care of your clothes."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted and we both laughed.

I got to the bathroom, stripped my clothes and stepped into the hot stream of flowing water. I couldn't help but worry that Edward would recognize me tonight. I mean he looked so angry after my little stunt at the agency, surely he would be furious when he found out it was me… What if he gets so angry he'll never speak to me again? I know we hate each other but he still was my best friend. We went through so much together, from diapers all the way through freshman year. He and I could talk about everything and I feel like that boy is still there just hidden under a mask. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't put up with everything, I would just push him out of my life completely. _Why does it hurt to think about that?_

The water in the shower was beginning to get cold so I turned the water off, wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my robe. Alice was sitting on my bed texting, probably Jasper, her boyfriend who she was infatuated with. In front of her laid my outfit.

"Ali, I cant wear that!" It was a white mini skirt, maroon tank top with beading at the top, navy blue button down cardigan and a flower pendant necklace. It was beautiful but way too stylish. "Edward will notice and get mad…"

She looked down at the clothes, then back up at me and sighed "You're right. You can pick your own clothes." She grumbled under her breath as I grabbed an oversize t-shirt and my favorite jeans.

Alice glared at my outfit choice but then perked up "Okay but I'm doing your hair!" _oh my god… MY HAIR!_ Edward will see the blonde and put it together! I started hyperventilating, not even notice what Alice was doing to the top of my head.

"Bella breathe!" Alice was standing in front of me and looked like she was trying not to laugh. How could she laugh at a time like this! "Bells look." She moved out of the way so I could see myself in the mirror. My brown hair was back. I smiled and ran my hands through it.

"See no need for the panic attack." She laughed and studied me for a moment. "I'm not going to do make up but you got to take out the contacts, your eyes are still hazel."

"Oh right." I grabbed the contacts case and took them out. Alice passed me my glasses so I wouldn't be walking into walls.

"Perfect, I deem you ready! Even though I absolutely hate your outfit…let's go!" Alice grabbed my overnight bag and dragged me out to her Porsche.

The car ride was quiet which left me to my own thoughts. Even though I'm dress like myself and my hair and eyes are brown again, is Edward going to still notice? I don't think I could take it if he started to yell at me…

I turned the radio on and tried to concentrate on the music until we got to Alice's. When we pulled into the driveway, I noticed Edward's car wasn't there.

I sighed, relieved that he wasn't here yet. We walked in the front room and I saw one of my favorite people walking out of the kitchen.

"Bella, dear!" Esme, Alice and Edward's mom, walked over and gave me a gentle, loving hug. She had soft caramel hair, bright blue eyes, and was short like Alice.

"Hi Mom!" I spent so much time at the Cullen's they were practically family…no scratch that, they _are _family.

The next thing I knew, I was swept up into a giant bear hug by my big brother Emmet. To a lot of people Emmet is very intimidating. He has those same blue eyes as his mother and sister, curly brown hair and is built like a body builder. He is in a grade above Edward, Alice and I so I don't see him that often in school.

"Em…can't….breathe!" He chuckled and set me down. I playfully glared at him as I straightened out my shirt.

"Sorry Belly-boo" He gave me the puppy dog eyes and his lip pouted out just a little bit…

I sighed "Its okay Emmy-bear." He beamed and went back to the video game he was playing.

"I heard we have a visitor." Carlisle smiled as he came down the staircase. Carlisle was Alice, Edward and Emmet's dad. He is a tall, blonde man with the same green eyes as Edward. Carlisle is also the leading doctor at Forks hospital.

" Hey second dad!" I ran up and gave him a massive hug. I loved Carlisle like he was my own father. He started chuckling at my nickname for him. I used to be just Daddy but one day Charlie heard me say it and got jealous so we decided on second daddy.

"Come on Bells, I want to show you something!" Alice yelled as I let go of Carlisle. I waved goodbye to everyone and ran upstairs with Alice. She walked over to the burrow in her room and picked up a box

"Look at what Jasper got me for out 5 month anniversary." She opened the box and showed me the most beautiful necklace. It was a heart key pendant with diamonds imbedded into it and it hung on a silver chain. Engraved on the back said _You hold the key to my heart._

"Alice…its amazing." I smiled. Jasper really was perfect for her, with his southern charm, lean body, blonde shaggy hair and deep blue eyes.

She sighed "I know…" and told me the story about how he gave it and how much she loved him.

***

As the saying goes, time flies when you're having fun. I had been at the Cullen's for a little over 3 hours and still no sign of Edward. Alice and I came to the conclusion he was off with some supermodel for the night.

We had changed into our pajamas and were lying in bed reading gossip magazines, drooling over a shirtless Taylor Lautner.

"ALICE!" a male voice shouted from downstairs. Alice and I turned to each other, expressions shocked and terrified.

We heard stomping coming from the stairs and someone burst in the room. We both jumped off the bed and I anxiously looked at Alice. Her expression went from scared to shock all the way to fury.

Standing at the door was none other than a very angry Edward.

**AN: I was going to stop here but since you guys have stuck with me for so long I decided to give you a little bit more (:**

I don't think he even noticed me standing there as he walked over to Alice and stood right in front of her.

"Who was that blonde chick you were with at the studio?" He looked so upset, and he sounded a little tipsy.

"Edward you need to go to bed…" She was cut off.

"NO! Tell me who she was!" Edward yelled. To say I was scared would be an understatement. But Alice wasn't afraid at all. Frankly, she just looked flat out pissed.

"SHE IS MY FRIEND! And she is definitely not the type who falls for your stupid tricks. She's a strong, independent girl and wouldn't even_ consider_ being with some selfish playing loser like YOU!" Alice was breathing hard by the end of her speech. Edward glared at his sister with rage.

I gasped, I had never seen either of them so angry especially Edward. Both heads snapped up at my small sound, acknowledging my presence for the first time.

Edward was the first to speak up "I didn't realize you had company." He hissed. Edward glared at me, not like he glared at Alice but our usual glare, turned around and headed for the door. "We _will_ finish this conversation later Alice." He stated and slammed the door.

"Bella, this is the last straw. He has been acting like this for too long and I'm tired of his bull shit. It's time to teach that boy a lesson," She smiled evilly at me, "And I have the perfect plan."

Oh no, this cant be good…_This cant be good at all._

_

* * *

_

**Okay so i made this one longer to say that im sorry. I promise updates will come more frequently. **

**so funny story : I was sitting in my american history class and my teacher mention that we were starting the civil war this week and i literally squealed and they all looked at me like i was insane and i said "What Jasper was changed during the civil war?" hahahaha yeahh**

**oh and completely random, all you readers that are swimmers, if your on a competitive team and your coach askes you to do the 200 IM....DONT! i do the 500 and the 100 fly and i still think the 200 IM is the hardest race! so yeah completely random but you love it. **

**Back to the story, i had a couple people ask if i could do an EPOV but i dont think i can with out giving away why he is the way he is.... cause its ALL he thinks about... (: but i will maybe towards the end or i was even thinking that when i have the story done i might rewrite it in an EPOV (: **

**Come on press it.... you know you wanna (:**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Flood of Memories Let the Games Begin

**Me: Hey look over there!**

**Stephanie Meyer turns around**

**Me: *Grabs Edward and The rest of Twilight and runs* **

**MWHAHAHAHHA! **

**SM: Uh, Emily?**

**ME: Yeah? **

**SM: I still own Twilight....**

**AW MAN! **

**

* * *

**

"So wait, let me get this straight. You want me to go into the modeling agency and dress up like Izzy Dwyer again?" Alice nodded. "And how will this help you get back at Edward for yelling at you?" After Edward left the room, we heard him stomp back down stairs and heard the front door slam shut and Alice sat me down to explain her "master plan".

"Because" She sighed, "You will get Edward to trust you and open up to you, so we can finally understand what the hell happened and fix it!"

"But Alice!"My voice getting louder through out the conversation, "He wont open up to me! He _hates _me! Why on earth would he tell me what happened?!" How does she not understand this. She's seen him in action and she knows that Edward probably wouldn't care if i fell off the face of the planet. Actually, he would probably be euphoric if that happened.

"But Bella!" She mocked my whiny voice at the same volume " Edward wont know its you remember? You'll be Izzy! All you have to do is act like her and he'll never know!" Oh I see...

"Why me Alice? Why cant you dress up and do it?" Okay so I already know the answer to that one. I was just grasping for ways to get out of this.

"Come on, Edward will know its me. _I live with him._ Ew, and I would have to flirt with him. He obviously was attracted to you today so we can use that to our advantage. Not to mention that you two were best friends. I think you know better than anybody how to open him up." She smiled proudly, she knew she had me.

My voice softened to a whisper, "_were_ being the key word." I looked down at my feet, "He's not the same person I was best friends with..." I could feel one lonely tear drip down my face. _Do not break down Bella._

"Oh Bella," Alice came over and wrapped her arms around my waist in a comforting embrace. She didnt let go as she said "But this is why we need to do this. I miss my brother too and your the only I know that can pull this off."

I sighed and pulled back "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yay!" She clapped and took out notebook so we could discuss details and ideas. I sat quietly and nodded when necessary but my mind was else where. Maybe I could finally get my best friend back.

*****

By the time I got back home I was exhausted. Alice had kept me up all night saying that we needed to "perfect the plan". Then, this morning, she decides I need a whole new freakin' wardrobe for "Izzy" and has me out shopping all day! I swear this girl should never in her life be aloud caffeine, it is _not_ safe. Okay so I maybe a bit grumpy that I got absolutely no sleep last night....

"Is that you Bells?" Charlie was sitting in front of the flat screen watching the NBL playoffs. Apparently the Boston Red Sox were destroying the New York Yankees. He had put the game on mute and got out of his seat to give me a hug.

"Hey Dad." I dropped the shopping bags I was holding and reciprocated his hug with one of my own.

"How was Alice's" Charlie _adored_ Alice. That girl could ask him for the moon and he would find a way to give it to her.

"It was...fun, we went shopping." I waved my hand over the mountain of shopping bags. The sad part is, that wasnt all the bags. Alice took half of them to her house so that we could play Bella barbie there too.

Charlie chuckled "I dont think I have ever heard you say the words 'fun' and 'shopping' in the same sentance."There was something about Charlie when he smiled. It made him look ten years younger.

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny. Im going to head up to my room, I'm wiped out. Night Dad." I waved and headed up the stairs. I faintly heard a "Night Bells" and the game turn back on. As I trudged up the creaky stair case, I couldn't help but wonder what will happen tomorrow. Alice decided that tomorrow would be the first official day we would put the plan into action. She said I have to play hard to get because apparently Edward likes a "challenge".

I was insanely nervous, more so than I should be. I'm not the kind of person who shamelessly flirts with people, so how the hell am I supposed to with Edward? I opened my bedroom door and plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

I really wanted to know what happened between Edward and myself. I tried to remember when things went wrong. It was right around Homecoming during Freshman year and my family friend Jacob and I were alone in the house. He cornered me into a wall and tried to get me to sleep with him. I told him no but he just kept going. I ended up screaming at him, punching him in the face and running out to my truck. I didn't know where I was driving to until ended up at the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door and Alice answered it. She saw my tear-filled eyes and ushered me up to her room. I told her everything that happened and she sat there and took it all in. She let me sleepover and told me that everything was going to be okay. I desperately wanted to talk to Edward but he had been acting weird all week. Alice said he was having a phase so I let it go figuring he needed space. The next morning I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward in there. As soon as he saw me, he ran right back up to his room and locked the door. I remember hoping that this phase would end soon.

I realized I was still in my clothes, so I got up and changed quickly and laid down under the covers again. I remember crying every night wishing Edward was there to help me. Jake would keep pressuring me until it got to the point where it became to much and I almost gave in. Luckily Alice was there to smack some sense back into me before I did anything stupid. I let Jakes harassment go on all through Freshman year and the summer after before I finally told Charlie. He got a restraining order and the problem was fixed. But Edward still wouldn't talk to me. He had taken up ignoring me completely. Sometimes, in the hall or cafeteria, we would catch each others eyes and I would see pain and sorrow in his. I remember wanting to go and comfort him. Wanting to tell him I was there for him, even when he wasn't there for me. But of course, he would quickly turn away. When Sophomore year rolled around, I hoped Edward would have fixed his problems over the summer. That first day of school, when I saw him for the first time all summer, I remember being shocked. He had ditched his glasses and by the looks of it, Alice had finally gotten a hold of his clothes. His hair was all over the place, like he was running his hands through it and looked amazing. I could tell he had been working out too. I smiled, hoping this change was for the better but I was absolutely wrong. I realized things had only worse as he turned and caught my eye. The utter hatred in his eyes quickly wiped away my smile.

Somewhere in my flood of memories I fell asleep, dreaming of burning green eyes and tears running down my cheeks.

*****

The next morning I woke up with a pounding head ache. _Wonderful._

I stumbled to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red and puffy. _Fabulous._

I brushed my hair and teeth and splashed some cold water on my face before putting on my glasses. I got dressed, headed downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. As I was nibbling on it I noticed the time...7:29!

"Shit!" I have to be in class by 7:35 or I'll be tardy! I grabbed my keys, jacket and bag and bolted for the doors. I started up my beloved truck and raced toward the school. _It's gonna be one of those days isn't?_

I pulled up to Forks High, parked the truck and jumped out of the cab. I yanked my bag out and slammed the door shut. I took off toward my first hour class but the bell rang. 7:35. _Looks like I'm getting my first tardy of the year. _

"I never expected _you_ to skip class..." I looked up toward the ceiling and thought _Do You hate me?_

"What do you want Edward?" I turned around to see him leaning against the lockers and his arms crossed over his chest. I could see his clearly defined muscles through his t-shirt with all his biceps, triceps and abs..._ BELLA! Stop it! What is wrong with you! This is _Edward _your thinking about!_

I shook my head and he shrugged "I just never thought I would see the day you skipped."

"Im not skipping," I sighed "I was running late this morning and didn't look at the time."

"Oh that makes more sense. Everyone knows you of all people wouldn't purposely mess up your _perfect attendance._" He smirked and I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. There he goes again with the mocking.

"I cant do this today." I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek. _Do NOT let him see you cry! _I turned around as quickly as I possibly could and hurried down the hall. I swear I faintly heard him call my name but I didn't turn around to find out. I ended up walking straight into Alice.

"Where have you been? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" The concern was evident on her face and in her voice. I told her about my breakdown and the awful morning I have been having. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry my brother is such a jack ass. But on the bright side your lucky I'm an amazing actress." I looked at her quizzically. She continued "Well Mr. White just happened to be doing attendance while you were parking your truck. I saw you so when Mr. White called your name I told him you weren't feeling well and you went to the bathroom before class began. He totally bought it and asked me to go check on you since you had been in there for a while. So now here we are, me being an absolute genius and you with your perfect attendance record still intact."

"Thank you, Alice! I love you!" I threw my arms around the little pixie I call my best friend and squeezed her to death.

She laughed "I know I know everyone does." She waved her hand nonchalantly "Now lets get your ass to class!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me when she all of a sudden stopped and started giggling.

"What so funny?" She turned to look at me.

"Get your ass to class? IT RYHMES!"She burst out into hysterics, practically rolling on the ground. I sighed and laughed a little, sometimes I think that girl needs ADD pills.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. At lunch my friend Emmet was telling us the funniest jokes making the whole table laugh. My friends are amazing including Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie. I pretty much forgot what happened this morning. Rose hates Edward for what he's done to me, so when she heard what happened this morning she was furious. Jasper and Emmet promised to give him a good whack next time the see him. I told them all to just forget about it. I was so luck to have friends like them.

In Biology, Edward was unusually quiet which I was thankful for. I remembered that today was the first day of "The Plan" and groaned. Edward turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder toward me but quickly turned back around. _Weird._ The bell rang and I walked out to see Alice and Jasper talking by Alice's yellow Porsche and Rose and Em making out by Emmet's Jeep. I rolled my eyes at them and walked to Alice and Jasper. She gave him a quick peck and hopped in the drivers side while I gave him a small wave and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Okay we are going to get ready at my house." I opened my mouth to object but she spoke before I got the chance, "Edward is going straight to the agency so we dont have to worry about him."

I tried to find a way out of this when Alice turned to me, smiling that evil smile I have learned to fear, "Let the game begin..."

_Oh boy._

_

* * *

_**Hey Everyone! **

**Okay I just want to say thank you so much! 18 reviews? 22 alerts? _23 favorites?! _**

**I am so unbelievably happy right now! Your reviews keep me going so thank you for all the support. **

**Just to clear this up I AM TEAM SWITZERLAND! I love Edward _and_ Jacob equally but for the plot of the story Jacob has to be bad... Im sorry Team Jacob people! **

**The next chapter is going to be the second meeting of Izzy and Edward. So anybody got any good pickup lines? and not the typical ones lets be creative here (: **

**OH and Im gonna start putting pics on my profile so check em outt! **

**um so yeah CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON and maybee ill share my virtual cookies with you....(:**


	5. First Shoot Lautner Madness

**First off, let me apologize for my absence. Its been kind of a crazy summer with alot going on and I had written this chapter on paper then lost it and i just found it and I am soooo sorry! Im going to work on updating more frequently and I understand I might have lost a few readers. But I dont want to spend my whole summer typing away infront of a computer either so i am going to try to find a balance. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and if you cant remember what happened last here is a the last bit of the previous chapter or you can just go reread it if you feel the need.**

_In Biology, Edward was unusually quiet which I was thankful for. I remembered that today was the first day of "The Plan" and groaned. Edward turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder toward me but quickly turned back around. Weird. The bell rang and I walked out to see Alice and Jasper talking by Alice's yellow Porsche and Rose and Em making out by Emmet's Jeep. I rolled my eyes at them and walked to Alice and Jasper. She gave him a quick peck and hopped in the drivers side while I gave him a small wave and jumped in the passenger seat._

_"Okay we are going to get ready at my house." I opened my mouth to object but she spoke before I got the chance, "Edward is going straight to the agency so we dont have to worry about him."_

_I tried to find a way out of this when Alice turned to me, smiling that evil smile I have learned to fear, "Let the games begin..."_

_Oh boy._

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight or Taylor Lautner. **

**

* * *

**

I have been enduring Alice's torture for two hours now. _Two hours_ of pulling, plucking, brushing, glossing, covering-

"You're done!" Alice smiled, pulling me out of my internal rant. She twirled the chair around so I could face the mirror. The woman I saw was gorgeous. Her once brown hair was now the beautiful golden blonde it was before, flowing in elegant curls. The contacts made her eyes the amazing hazel color again, she had smokey eye makeup and pink, glossy lips. She had on a white fitted v-neck shirt with a blue camisole, a simple pair of hugging jeans and a pair of white heels with a blue accessory on the front. I couldn't believe it was me.

"Wow," I reached up and touched my face, testing if it was really me.

"I know, I'm amazing. I cant wait to see the look on Edwards face when he sees you!" I nodded but I didn't trust my voice to speak. I had been scared shitless all day. I honestly don't think I can do this but Alice has faith in me and I _have_ to do this for her, if nobody else.

I could hear our heels clicking as we walked towards the car. Alice kept buzzing about how excited she was and blah, blah, blah… When we go into the Porsche she turned on the radio.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Alice blared Tik Tok by Ke$ha through out the car. We both started dancing in our seats and singing at the top of our lungs.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

Got my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night I aint coming back"

We started cracking up when we pulled up the red light and saw the boy who looked about our age literally drooling next to us. "Bells! Practice your flirting!" Alice yelled over the music. I turned to the boy, winked and blew a kiss. Shock crossed his face before he quickly recovered with a smile and started rolling down his window.

Just then the light turned green and Alice stepped on the gas before he could say a thing. We laughed and continued singing as we pulled into the agency parking lot and parked close to the door. We sat in the car and continued to sing and dance through the end of the song.

"Now the party don't start till I walk in

Don't stop making it pop Dj blowing my speakers up

Tonight imma fight till we see sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock but party don't stop no

Oh oh ooho oh ohooho!"

The song ended and we stepped out of the car smiling at each other until I remembered where I was. I looked around us and saw everyone staring, including Edward. I wanted to look down at my shoes but Alice cleared her throat and gave me a pointed look saying don't-you-dare-act-shy. I took a deep breath, put back on my smile and hooked my arm through Alice's as we walked right inside.

The building was even crazier than the last time I was here. Apparently a celebrity was here for a photo shoot. I personally didn't care, I was a woman on a mission, but Alice was bouncing with excitement, trying to guess who it could be. Speaking of missions, where is that little…

"Hello," I turned around and once again Edward was standing behind me with a smirk on his face. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen." He put his hand out for a hand shake. _Okay Bella, remember what Alice told you. Hard to get. Hard to get._

"And?" I started picking my nail polish, not even bothering to look up.

"What's your name?" He pulled his hand back and shoved it in his pocket.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I tried to push pass him like I did last time but he stepped in front of me before I could.

"Your place or mine?" He smirked. Oh boy, were playing this again….

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine." I smiled and he was momentarily shocked.

But him being Edward he quickly recovered. "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put the U and I together."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put F and U together."

He laughed but continued "I'd like to call you,"

"It's in the phone book" I smiled and I knew where this was going.

"But I don't know your name." He thought he was so smart.

"That's in the phone book too." Ha! Bella: 3 Edward: 0.

This time Edward tried to dazzle me by whispering "I can see forever in your eyes."

I went for the same effect and walked close enough that I could just kiss him. He closed his eyes and I whispered "But all I can see is never in yours."

I pulled away quickly and started walking the opposite way but I felt a hand encircle my wrist and a toe-curling shock ran all through my body. I looked up at the person who pulled me back and Edward stared back at me shock, evident on his face. He dropped my hand and looked deep in my eyes "Who are you?"

"Maybe, you might find out." I walked a few steps before I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at my butt. "Oh," He looked back up at my face, "and my name is Izzy." I winked and went back over to my best friend.

"I love you!" I laughed at her enthusiasm as she pulled me into a secluded corner. "That was amazing! I swear Bells, you should be a freaking actress! I mean did you _see_ his face? By the end of the week you'll have him wrapped around your finger!" She hugged me.

"Alice, that felt _so_ good. Edward deserves a taste of his own medicine, but we should talk about this later. Let's go see who this celebrity is." I smiled and grabbed her hand as she began squealing, pulling her out into the main area.

When we came out of our corner, there was a crowd of girls surrounding a central point in the middle of the room and, at first, I thought Edward was the focal point but I saw him standing sulking against the wall with the rest of the guys. _So if it's not Edward then who is it?_

Right then we heard someone yelling, "Alright ladies give the boy a break!" There was whining as they all dispersed, showing the man who was shouting and the "boy" he was talking about. He was certainly _not_ a boy. I recognized him instantly, for Alice and I were reading about him in a magazine a few days ago. It was Taylor Lautner.

I turned to Alice, she looked calm but knowing her she was probably trying to act cool so that Taylor doesn't think she's some crazy fan. I shook my head and turned back, just as Taylor turned and looked in our direction. We made eye contact and he broke out in a breathtaking smile. I smiled timidly and broke eye contact to admire my shoes. I felt a nudge as Alice nodded her head towards Edward who was glaring at Taylor with a deadly look but he didn't seem to notice because he was still looking at me.

"Izzy Dwyer and Alice Cullen, head shots in Station six!" Alice smiled and started pulling me towards a door marked "station six". What I didn't notice was that we had to walk right by Taylor to get there, so when our arms brushed and my body started tingling I was shocked to say the least. It was the same electric current that flowed between Edward and I but it still felt good. Unbelievably, Taylor's smile seemed to get bigger.

At the shoot, they had Alice go first. She stood in front of a white back drop with a camera across from her. The photographer told her to smile and took a few pictures before shooing her away and motioning for me to come forward.

"Hi Izzy, My name is Garret and I'm going to be taking your photos. Have you ever done anything like this before, hun?" I shook my head and he nodded, putting a hand on my back, leading me in front of the camera. "It's really simple. Just stand there, smile and look pretty, which should be effortless for you." I blushed and said a quick 'thank you' as he walked behind the camera.

"Okay, smile big hun" I did as I was told, he took a couple of shots and told me I was done. "Do you want to see them?" I nodded and he led me into a room with a bunch of screens. On one of the screens I saw Alice with a woodsy background, looking gorgeous. Her skin was flawless and she had a little smirk, the one she wears when she knows something that I don't and refuses to tell me. I hate that smile…. But here, she looks marvelous. I turned back towards Garret to see him clicking away at a computer. With one final click he turned me towards the screen again and new picture popped up. Initially I forgot I was Izzy, but once the shock subsided, I examined the picture better. I was standing in front of some leaves, Garret must have digitally edited them in, I had a small smile, my eyes were shining and my hair looked like I was running my hands through it. It was simple, but if I may say so, very pretty.

Garret put a hand on my shoulder as he looked at the picture, "You're gorgeous hun, it's like you were made for this. Definitely a natural."

"Thank you so much, Garret!" I turned around and gave him a hug.

"No problem doll. Now I heard from a little birdie that Mr. Lautner had his eye on you." I blushed again and he winked "Go get 'em Tiger!" I laughed and thanked him again. Alice met me as we walked out of the station. She was smirking, just like in the picture.

"What are you planning, Alice?" She gave me an innocent look.

"Why would I ever be planning anything, dearest Izzy?" She giggled but composed herself quickly.

"Alice…Tell me n-" I Was cut off when I walked into something hard and fell back flat on my butt.

"I am so sorry!" I looked up at the man I walked into. Taylor Lautner kneeled down next to me "Are you okay?" I nodded for two reasons. One, I didn't think I could speak and two, the wind was knocked out of me. "Here let me help you up." He put his hand out for me to grab. When I place my hand in his I realized how warm he is as he got me standing straight. "My name is Taylor." He didn't let go of my hand but I didn't mind.

"I'm Bel-Izzy." I blushed at my mistake and he just smiled.

"Izzy. That's an interesting name, just like yourself," He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly which just made me blush more "But I have a feeling that's not your real name, is it?" Wait, what? How did he guess that it's not my- "You started saying something different when you told me your name." It's like he can freaking read my mind. He started chuckling "No, you just keep saying it out loud." He smiled as I blushed again. "So why won't you tell me your real name?"

I sighed, "It's a long story and I'm sure you have work to do…"

"Nope I have the whole afternoon off." Of course he does. I looked around the room and spotted Edward blatantly staring at us.

"Come on." I took Taylors hand, being bold, and pulled him toward one of the empty conference rooms. He took a seat as I leaned against the long conference table "So it all started when.."

" Wow that's intense." He had gotten comfortable and taken off his leather jacket, which was not hanging on the back of his chair, and was lounging in a white v-neck t-shirt and ripped jeans with black boots.

"Yeah it is." To say Taylor looked amazing right now would be a complete understatement. I sat there ogling him for a couple of minutes.

"Okay I'm in" He blurted out while standing up.

"What?" I stood there confused as he walked over to me.

"I want to help you. You looked so hurt when you talked about him making fun of you and you looked so sad when you told me how close you guys were. I want to help in any way I can." He whispered, taking my hands into his, his eyes full of honesty and care.

I sat there, slack jawed for a minute before I could answer him "Um, okay. Let me get Alice in here so she can help us decide what you can do." He dropped my hands and grabbed my phone for me so I could text Alice to get in here ASAP. Not a minute later the door opened and in came a bouncing Alice.

"What's up guys?" I told her everything and that Taylor wanted to help us. "Oh, I have the perfect idea! You guys should pretend-date!" My jaw dropped and Taylor smiled.

"What?" I sat there dumbfounded, avoiding eye contact with him, staring straight at Alice.

"Well, I was just talking with Edward and he kept saying how he hates you Taylor, but just last week he said that you seem pretty cool and that you're a good actor so that led me to believe that he only hates you now because you've been locked in this room with Izzy for an hour now and he's jealous." I think she took a total of two breaths during that whole speech, crazy little pixie…

"That's perfect Alice!" He looked at me, "If that's alright with you Izzy" He amended.

"Uh…um…okay?" I stuttered and before I knew it a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I was lifted up into a massive hug and I could feel Taylor laughing in my ear as he spun me around in a circle.

"I'm sorry," He place me safely back on the floor "This is going to be so much fun!" I think someone has spent too much time with Alice.

When I voiced this, they both looked at each other and put their heads down. "You guys are keeping something from me…"

Taylor sighed, "You know how we bumped into each other earlier?" I nodded

"Well, we kind of planned that…" Alice finished for him. I raised my eyebrow and waited for her to continue, "When I came out of the shoot, Taylor came up to me asking what your name was and I told him he would have to ask you himself and he said he didn't know how to approach you so I helped him and we made a plan for you to bump into him and BAM! Here we are." Taylor was blushing and looking at the floor as she finished.

I shrugged "oh okay" His head snapped up and stared at me.

"You're not mad?" I smiled and shook my head. He beamed back at me.

"Okay, now that we're done with that…" Alice butted in. "Let's get back to business, considering you guys just met, it's too early to say you're in a relationship so you should go on a couple dates first before you _settle down." _She giggled at her use of the word but continued. "Now, Taylor I know that the paparazzi will be all over you two and we don't really want that so do you think you can keep this on the down low for a while?" He nodded "Great-"She was cut off by a knocking at the door "we'll continue this later at Izzy's place, here is the address" She passed him a slip of paper then went to answer the door.

As she waltzed over to the door, Taylor scooted closer to put an arm around my waist. "You never know who could be at the door." He winked as I giggled, both of us turned to see Alice opening the door.

"Oh hello, Edward!" She was making some weird hand motions behind her back signaling us to do something.

I didn't really understand but I think Taylor got it because he turned to me and spoke a little louder than needed "So Izzy, do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

I was confused at first until he gave me a pointed look then I remembered I had a part to play. "I would love to" I smiled coyly and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Great, so I'll drop by at seven and we can-" Someone cleared their throat and we both turned to Edward.

"Your manager wants to speak with you, Lautner." Edward was glaring daggers in Taylor's head/

"Okay," he turned back to me and gave me a light kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you at your place at seven." He winked and walked right past Edward who fumed and stomped out the door. Alice and I giggled and decided to go home to get ready for our planning session tonight.

Alice came back to my place to help get everything ready. I had cooked while Alice cleaned up so by 6:30 were just sitting at the table waiting. I was still in my Izzy get up so that Taylor wouldn't be confused when he got here. I still couldn't believe I am going to pretend date Taylor Lautner! I mean seriously, how many girls get to say that? The door bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. _That must be him._

"I got it." I told Alice as I got up from the table and walked in down the hall toward the front door. I opened the door and there was Taylor in all his glory, holding a bouquet of Lilies

"Hey Iz, I thought since we were going on a _date_ I'd get you some flowers." He smiled as I took them from his hands.

"Thank you, that is so sweet. Come in," I walked Taylor around giving him a quick tour then headed to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. Once I was finished, I went to the living room where Alice and Taylor were planning.

As I walked in Alice looked up "Bells, why don't you go up stairs and shower while Taylor and I plan."

I rolled my eyes " More like scheme…" Alice glared while I laughed.

"Bells?" Taylor looked extremely confused. Alice told him she would explain and sent me on my way.

Once upstairs I went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I made sure to scrub all the blonde out of my hair and makeup off my face before starting my usual shower routine. After I was done, I shut off the water and hopped out and put on my favorite sweats. I debated on doing my hair but that would take to long so I took out my contact and replaced them with my glasses and threw my hair up in a quick messy bun before deeming myself presentable. I headed downstairs and met with a disapproving look on Alice's face and a soft smile on Taylor's.

He stood from his seat and walked over and stuck out his hand "Hello, my name is Taylor." He didn't recognize me! I mean I knew the disguise was good but really?

I giggled and put my hand in his "Taylor, it's me, Bella…" His eyebrows shot up before they furrowed together in confusion and frustration. I looked to Alice to see her hand over her mouth, trying to smother her giggles.

"Really?" He spun me around in a circle. "Huh, wow. It doesn't even look like you, Iz." He stopped spinning me and smiled.

Alice jumped in "I think you mean Iz doesn't look anything like _her._ Now Bella, basically what we decided while you were gone is that you and Taylor are going to go on one or two 'dates' before Taylor asks you to be his 'girlfriend' when Edward just so happens to be in the room and you two are going to go out for two or three weeks then you'll 'dump' Taylor but remain good friends of course." Both of them smiled, proud of their plan.

"Wait why am I dumping Taylor?"

"Because," Taylor turned to me "I know from experience. You'll be flirting with Edward the whole time so if you dump me then that will make him think your breaking up with me to go out with him.

"You guys seem like you're trying to get me and Edward together!" This was _so_ not part of the plan.

"No no no!" Alice got up and put her hands on my shoulders "If he thinks you into him then he'll do anything to get you. Your just have to make him be honest, you don't actually have to date him." She backed away and let that sink in. Is this really going to work?

"Okay I guess that makes sense…" She smiled and sat back down on the couch. The rest of the night we joke around and Taylor asked me a bunch of questions, wanting to know the "real me". At 9 I told them they had to go, Taylor had to be on set early tomorrow and Alice and I had school. We said our goodbyes, including a kiss on the cheek from Taylor, and they were off.

Charlie came home about 15 minutes after they left and I went to bed. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was that this is going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the long wait. Please review?**


End file.
